Episode 3545/3546 (29th September 2003)
Elaine wishes she had listened to her father's advice when a drive with Robert leads to danger, while Rodney has clearance to pay his debts, and Danny worries for his relationship with Ollie. Plot Elaine should have taken her father's advice to stay well clear of Robert. When she agrees to go for a drive with him it turns out to be a journey from hell. Randy Robert tries it on one too many times, upsetting Elaine who tells him to keep his hands to himself. Clearly not concentrating on the road, miffed Robert loses control and the car collides with a nearby tree, before coming to a halt. Moments later terrified Robert comes around to find Elaine unconscious in the passenger seat. Unsure whether she is dead or alive, Robert panics as he realises he may have just killed his girlfriend. But Elaine's life isn’t the only thing on Robert's mind, as he selfishly worries that he will lose his licence and livelihood if the authorities find out he was responsible for the crash. In a state of shock Robert staggers from the car and moves Elaine from the passenger seat, placing her behind the wheel, to give the impression she was driving. Andy arrives just in time to witness his foolish actions, pleading with his brother to tell the truth to the authorities. As he waits for the ambulance, Robert tries to compose himself. Elaine's life hangs in the balance as he prepares to lie to the police and her family about who was driving. The Marsdens arrive at the hospital, with distraught Ronnie venting his anger at Robert. The family are horrified to learn that Elaine could have a fracture in her skull which may cause disability or even be fatal. Anxiously they all wait to hear results of the scan. Rodney finally gets his planning permission for the property, allowing him to pay off his debts to the loan shark and secure the deal with the buyer. Pollard’s change of heart is bought on when Gloria gives her husband an ultimatum of his marriage or the million pounds. Threatened by the blossoming relationship between Steph and Eric, Gloria also decides to spend less time in London and more time at her husband's side. Although Danny is thrilled that Ollie has been granted a university place, he struggles to see their relationship surviving the long distance. He summons the courage to tell her that he doesn’t want her to go to Manchester alone, but Ollie is adamant that a weekend relationship can work. Reluctantly, Danny splits up with his girlfriend, telling a tearful Ollie that if he can’t see her all the time then it's not going to work. Len organises a celebratory party for his granddaughter, however the occasion is marred by the news of the car crash and situation between Ollie and Danny. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Howard Bevan - Mark Noble *Dave McGee - Steve Garti *Nick Smith - Andrew McHugh *PC Gadsen - Peter Foster *Dr Conchannon - Will Tacey *Nurse Isaacson - Gloria Benjamin *Guy Denton - Darren Machin Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Field *Unknown road *Hotten General - Ward and relatives' room Notes *This was a one-hour episode as no edition was transmitted on Tuesday 30th September due to a UEFA Champions League Live match, coverage of which started at 5.15pm. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Crispin Layfield and Heather Phillips (Stunts) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,090,000 viewers (9th place). Memorable dialogue Robert Sugden: (to Elaine Marsden) "If I was gonna fancy a lesbian then I'd go for Zoe Tate, she's loaded." Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes